1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shingles, and more particularly, to a pair of coordinated roofing shingles of the solid type, usually made from either felt or fiberglass covered with asphalt and ceramic granules, and each with at least two vertical adhesive strips to hold down both shingles and to seal the overlap between two adjoining shingles in the same row of shingles so as to prevent the horizontal flow of water at the overlaps. Both of the shingles have a rectangular shape. One of the shingles is of full size with its major edges substantially three times the length of its minor edges. The other shingle is one-half the length of the full-size shingle so that the major edges are only one and one-half times the length of the minor edges. The shingles are placed on a roof with two of the full-size shingles overlapping and above the half-size shingle fitted between them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an earlier filed application of the same inventor, Ser. No. 442,597, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,226, filed Nov. 18, 1982, a shingle is shown with a series of marks for convenience in cutting the shingle. In the earlier application, a series of methods are taught for installing a roofing shingle with overlapped joints rather than butt joints to assist in avoiding leaks. However, even with two adjoining shingles having an overlapped joint, it is possible, during a heavy rain, or when accumulated ice melts on a roof, that water will flow sideways under the overlap. Even in the absence of these conditions, problems of water flowing sideways occurs on roofs having a low pitch.
In the earlier application, Ser. No. 442,597, a method described as the first method of three is the method most suitable for use with the pair of coordinated shingles according to this invention.
It has been known in the art to provide a strip of adhesive material on shingles so that when the shingles are applied, less nailing is required to secure the shingles to the roof and, after installation, as the heat of the sun warms the roof, the adhesive strip or band on the shingle causes each adjacent higher course or row of shingles to adher to the next lower course or row of shingles thereby preventing shingles from blowing up on end in a high wind. However, in the past, such adhesive bands have been either in a horizontal solid horizontal line or in a series of dots along a horizontal line parallel with the major edges of the shingle and also parallel with the lower edge of the roof. Without doubt, such horizontally oriented adhesive bands do assist in holding down the shingles but, as has been pointed out, water still can flow sideways at the overlapped joints. Unfortunately, with a solid horizontal adhesive strip, the adhesive strip or band itself holds the water in the joint causing it to continue to flow horizontally resulting in a leak.
The novel features which are considered as characteristics of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appending claims. The invention itself, however, as to its construction and obvious advantages will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiment when read with the accompanying drawings.